Rebel Planet (book)
|references=400 |authors=Robin Waterfield |illustrator=Gary Mayes |coverillustrator=Alan Craddock |year=November 21 1985 |number=18 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-031952-2 |prevbookp=Appointment with F.E.A.R. |nextbookp=Demons of the Deep |wcoverillustrator=N/A |wyear=N/A |wnumber=N/A |wISBN=N/A |prevbookw=N/A |nextbookw=N/A |pufimage= |wizimage= }} :For other uses of '''Rebel Planet', see'' Rebel Planet (disambiguation) Rebel Planet is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Robin Waterfield, illustrated by Gary Mayes and originally published in 1985 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 18th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031952-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation In the "Fighting Fantasy News" section of Warlock Magazine Issue 5, the update on new and forthcoming Fighting Fantasy gamebooks gave a release schedule which included a scheduled November (1985) release of The Aliens of Arcadion, specifically a provisional title. This was to become Rebel Planet. History/Mission Background/Contact with Aliens In Rebel Planet, and her colonies have been conquered by an alien race known as the Arcadians. Humans have become slaves, and are kept alive only to serve their alien masters. However a human organization known as SAROS ("Search And Research Of Space") has discovered that the Arcadians rely on a powerful super-computer to keep themselves networked together. Without this computer, they are merely zombies, incapable of acting on their own. SAROS has limited resources, but a secret plot is hatched to infiltrate Arcadion and destroy the queen computer. The reader plays the role of the last hope of humanity, an undercover agent posing as a space merchant. Abilities/Combat/Equipment and Money The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules Unusually, you start the adventure with no form of food/healing supply. The player is restricted to carrying no more than six items at a time. While fighting unarmed, if the player wounds their opponent they roll an additional die and on a roll of 6, score an instant kill. Equipment List *Anti-Grav Pack *2000 Credits *Laser Sword Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Alan Craddock. When the range moved to the Dragon Cover Format in 1987 the cover art was reversed. #Price of 1st Impression; £1.95 for 2nd~4th Impressions Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Gary Mayes. Intertextual References Other Media The book was loosely adapted into an Adventure Soft adventure game for the ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro and Acorn Electron home computers (published by US Gold). Main Characters YOU: Hero of Rebel Planet *Bellatrix *Dorado *Grus *Indus *Mehita *Mizar *Musca *Porky *Professor Zacharias Locations *''Adolpho Videorama'' *Arcadion * *''Fission Chips'' *Halmuris *''Porky's Palace'' *Radix *Temple of the Five Suns *Tropos *''Zodiac'' Encounters *Arcadians - Central / Guard/North/Police Chief/Regular/Secretary/Southern/Thug *Black Marketeer *Brawler *Dragon Comet *Grus *Halmurian *Indus *Laphodorm *Louts *Porky *Radician Spider *Rockbuzzard *Scabrok *Secret Policeman *Shape-Changer *Sphinx *Street Fighter *Vampire Leech *Watchman Further Notes *The "Background" for the book (divided into three sections: "History", "Mission Background" and "Contact with Aliens") appears before the "Rules" section instead of after. Dedication For Julian, for fun See Also *''Deathmoor'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Masks of Mayhem'' *''Phantoms of Fear'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Category:1985 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series